Birthday wishes do come true sometimes
by cabson
Summary: Alex's birthday and she has one wish, Olivia celebrating her birthday with her the way she wants it to be, as her girlfriend. But Olivia is stuck in the "friends" box isn't she? A/O one shot. Rated M for a reason! Inside the envelope was a birthday card with a printed message: "Happy birthday Alexandra. Part of your present is on the USB stick you probably have in your hand."


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson, they mostly belong to the wonderful Stephanie March and Mariska Hargitay. I only borrowed them to write this story. So don't sue me, the only thing I own is my own imagination and the device I wrote this story on.**

 **A/N I know, I know...y'all are waiting for an update on my story "Just the way you are" or any other story but still dealing with a writer's block. Somehow I got incredibly lucky and managed to write this story which is written for a very special woman for her birthday. As always read and leave a review if you want to.**

 **I dedicate this story to my birthday gal. Happy birthday, honey!**

 **Birthday wishes do come true sometimes.**

Alex Cabot stepped out of the elevator on the 5th floor and walked towards her office through the long corridor.

 _'Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to start your day, your birthday, at this ungodly hour, Alexandra?'_ Alex thought as she looked at her watch seeing that it was still before 6 am.

The answer to her self-asked question was simple, she didn't feel like celebrating it and didn't invite guests, there was only one person she wanted to celebrate it with, Detective Olivia Benson, and as her girlfriend that is, and that was never gonna happen or so the beautiful blue-eyed attorney thought. She had been in love with the beautiful brunette for quite some time but never thought that her friend would swing for the same team and had tried to push it away as deep as she was able to do. With that being in the back of her mind, she decided to start her day a bit earlier than usual and bury herself in work today. Which wasn't that hard to do with the upcoming trial the second half of next week.

Shaking her head, Alex unlocked the door to her office, stepped inside and turned around to flip the light switch illuminating her office and closed the door before she turned around and started to take off her coat to hang it up but stopped halfway pulling it off and stared at her desk and gasped.

On top of her desk, Alex saw a huge bouquet of wildflowers. Attached to the beautiful arrangement of flowers were an envelope and a USB stick. Alex collected her jaw off the floor and walked towards her desk, her coat still not taken off. For a split second the attorney wondered how the bouquet had been placed in her office as she had locked it the evening before when she finally left at 10 pm. However, the bouquet in front of her pushed aside that thought instantly. It was the most beautiful bouquet of flowers the blonde ADA had ever seen and she'd had her share from wannabe suitors and others. She took the USB stick and envelop from the bouquet and opened the envelope while she leaned against the edge of her desk.

Inside the envelope was a birthday card with a printed message: "Happy birthday Alexandra. Part of your present is on the USB stick you probably have in your other hand right now.".

Raising one perfectly sculptured eyebrow Alex looked into the envelope to see if there was anything else left inside it but the envelope was empty. Clearly, the card was from someone who knew her well, but the choice of words didn't leave her any clue of whom that person might be. And given the fact it was printed, it was obvious that she couldn't tell from any handwriting as there wasn't any. Wanting to find out right now who this mysterious person was, Alex turned on her computer and while she was waiting, she hung up her coat next to the door and made a cup of coffee before she returned to her desk.

By now her computer had started up and Alex logged in and put the USB stick in her computer and opened it and raised her eyebrow again when she saw that the only thing on it was a video file. Her curiosity won from being suspicious and the blonde attorney opened the video file. On her screen appeared one Detective Olivia Benson. And Alex's mouth dropped open when said Detective didn't say anything but started to sing. Alex had heard Olivia sing before at either one of their apartments but never was a song specifically directed at her person. And here was Olivia Benson singing "In case you didn't know" by Brett Young, and singing her heart out too. Alex always wanted to hear that song coming out of the Detective's mouth and sang towards her, but never dared to even dream about it. Suddenly Alex was hoping that every word of the song would be true and that the beautiful brunette would feel the same for her as she felt for the Detective.

After the song finished Olivia had wished her a happy birthday and then the video ended.

 _'Happy birthday Alex indeed.'_ Alex thought to herself.

Before that brilliant mind of the young attorney could even start to think or wonder, Alex's thoughts were interrupted with a knock on her door and the door opened and a nervous looking Olivia Benson stood in the door opening.

"Happy birthday, Alex," Olivia said softly, the nervousness clearly in her voice.

Alex looked from her screen towards Olivia and then at the bouquet of wildflowers before it returned back to the Detective who was still standing in her door opening. As it was clear that Alex tried to wrap her thoughts around everything Olivia stepped inside and closed the door behind her, hoping that she wouldn't be opening said door a minute later and being kicked out of the office.

Alex slowly stood up and walked around her desk while the Detective walked towards the still gobsmacked blonde ADA.

Shaking her head trying to get rid of the fog in her head Alex approached Olivia.

"I have three questions. One, how did you manage to get a bouquet of wildflowers into my office? Two, did you mean what you were singing in the song? And three, what is the other part of my birthday present?" Alex asked, as she almost fired the questions towards Olivia, but hope was clear in her voice.

Olivia swallowed hard and prayed that after giving answers to asked questions, she hadn't done what would be the most stupid thing she'd ever done and ruined her friendship with Alex. However the hope visible in the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen, gave her a little bit of hope herself. After taking a deep breath for as far as it was possible, Olivia took the last step that put her directly in front of Alex.

"Well, Alejandro down at the desk was so kind to let me into your office after I reassured him that I only wanted to put the flowers on your desk and would leave immediately and he could lock it again after I would have stepped outside. And yes I did mean every word that I sang in the video. Never could get the nerves and tell you how I feel about you or try to talk about it with you, I knew that you love the song and decided that singing it would be a better idea to make it clear. Lastly, the other part of your present is up to you, you tell me what you want and I'll give it to you," Olivia finished and nervously licked her lips.

Alex looked, well more like stared at the brunette's lips, when she saw her tongue slipped out of her mouth and licked her lips, it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. And the blonde attorney wished that those lips were on her own and kissing her, she was dying to taste the brunette Detective and now that she knew a bit more, but more than enough for now, about the feelings Olivia has for her, she wanted nothing more than to feel her, have her making love with her. Well, if she would be honest, she just wanted for Olivia to take her, there would be plenty of time for making love later or for the conversation they obviously needed to have, followed by oh so many more of both.

"My eyes are up here, Counselor," Olivia playfully said, her signature lope-side grin on her lips.

"yes I know and they're very beautiful eyes too," Alex answered as she looked up into the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever had her sight on.

"We will talk later, I know we need to have a conversation. For now, all I want to say is that I'm crazy about you too. As for the first part of my birthday present, thank you for the flowers, I love them. Although I have to talk with Alejandro about you getting into my office," Alex winked at Olivia, before she continued, " as for the second part of my present, I want you to take me Liv, take me now and make me yours. We'll have time for making love thoroughly later, for now, I just want you to make me yours," Alex finished, with a husky voice.

Olivia's eyes grew as big as saucers while she stared at the blonde ADA.

"You want me to take you now?" Olivia almost squeaked and cleared her throat.

"Yes, Detective, I want you to take me now. As my birthday present," Alex slowly said, sex dripping of her voice.

"I can do that," Olivia nodded, "How do you want me to take you? Any preferences, Counselor?" Olivia smiled.

"Oh I have plenty of ideas or fantasies of how you could take me here in my office, but for now I want you...me...my desk...and a strap-on...," Alex said as she let voice trail away.

"Fuck me," Olivia groaned, the images running through her mind of Alex on her desk.

"No Detective, you're gonna fuck me," Alex quipped.

Shaking her head with a smile Olivia looked at the feisty ADA.

"Hate to be a party pooper, but I didn't plan fucking you on your desk with a strap-on, don't have that with me, however, I can fuck you on your desk as requested, Counselor," Olivia replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

Alex threw her head back in laughter before she looked back at the smiling Detective, desire clearly visible in both pairs of eyes.

"That minor problem can be solved, don't ask me why but I always wanted for you to take me like that. I might have bought one, and I also might have kept it in the button drawer of my desk, wishing that someday it might be used," Alex said, now looking down bashfully.

Olivia took the last step and pulled the slim body of her soon to be lover against her own muscular frame. Arms were wrapped around her neck instantly as her own arms found their way around the blonde's waist and hands rested on the small of her back.

"Then by all, allow me to fulfill your birthday wish and let me unwrap not your but my present," Olivia said, as she lifted the blonde's head and captured the lips she had wanted to kiss what felt like forever.

As their mouth was kissing and their tongues were dancing their own dance Olivia grabbed Alex's ass through her black slacks and lifted her up, Alex immediately wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist and the strong Detective carried the ADA towards her desk and somewhat softly put her down on it. When she was sitting on her desk Alex cleared her desk with one swipe, for once not caring the mess she just made.

Olivia nestled herself between the blonde's legs and looked at Alex. The Detective inside of her wanted to be sure and give her an out should the younger attorney had changed her mind.

"Are you sure, Lex?" Olivia asked.

"Yes Liv, I'm sure. I've waited, longed for this a very long time. I'm more than sure," Alex assured the Detective, as she took her face in her hands.

Alex was touched by Olivia's gesture, and if it was possible fell even more in love with the brunette Detective. She knew that Olivia wanted her, she could see the desire, want and love in the Detective's eyes, and that was exactly why she just had fallen in love with her more, always the perfect gentlewoman she had asked her, even though it was clear what she wanted, should the ADA had changed her mind she would have pulled back and respected her decision.

"Then, let's take these off, don't want to break them," Olivia said as she carefully took off Alex's black-framed glasses and placed them on the chair next to her, where she usually would sit in.

"And let's get you out of this blouse," Olivia murmured, as she started to open the buttons of the white silk blouse Alex was wearing.

As Olivia captured Alex's lips again her hands worked on Alex's blouse and soon her blouse was open and both sides were resting on top of breasts. As Olivia pulled back to take off Alex's blouse completely she took in the beauty in front of her admiring the perfect alabaster skin on the display and two perfectly shaped breast covered in a black lace bra. After taking care of Alex's blouse Olivia reached behind Alex's back and snapped the blonde's bra open and wanted to take it off, but Alex's hands had found their way to her own maroon button up shirt and the blonde was opening her blouse. Alex let go of the blouse to drop off her own bra and resumed the task she was busy with before and took off the brunette's blouse, taking in every inch of olive skin that was in front of her. Blue eyes stared at the full firm breast in front of her which were covered in also a black bra but unlike her own this one was silk. Both women stopped their movements as they took in the beautiful sight in front of them.

"God you are beautiful," both women whispered at the same time.

Now dark brown eyes looked into stormy blue eyes and raw passion and hungry had replaced the gentle desire.

When their mouth met again this time, lips met hungry and fueled with passion. And the rest of their clothes were now ripped off instead of the tender movements they were taking off earlier. Within moments Alex was pushed on her back on her desk and soon Olivia was driving her crazy with kissing and nibbling her neck. As Olivia took her earlobe between her teeth and gently bit down Alex let out a moan. The brunette had just started, but Alex was turned on already. Olivia kept kissing and nibbling her skin as she moved downwards. Until her lips met one erect nipple. As she took the rock hard but into her mouth and softly sucked on it, her hand went to Alex's other breast and softly kneaded it. She swirled her tongue around the but as she took the other nipple between her finger tops and rolled it between them and then switched her mouth and hands to give the other breast and nipple the same treatment.

"Oh God, Livvv," Alex moaned loud.

Now writing on her desk. Her body was on fire already and all Olivia had been doing was worshiping her breasts. If Olivia kept continuing like this Alex was afraid she would come before the Detective would get to her private parts let alone fuck her with the strap-on.

"Fuck Alex, I love the way your body responds to me," Olivia moaned against Alex's breast.

"Liv, please take me, I won't last long if you keep continuing this," Alex pleaded.

Olivia lifted her head and looking into Alex's eyes, which were dark blue now from arousal. The detective's breath was taken away with the sight of the attorney's eyes.

"Are you sure Alex?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Liv. Now stop asking and quit stalling and make me yours, woman!" Alex answered as she was almost shouting the words.

The Detective didn't more encouragement than that. Olivia got off Alex and almost ran around the desk and dropped down at one knee to open the bottom drawer, only to find out it was locked.

"Alex, it's locked," Olivia called out from behind the desk.

"The keys are in my slacks, Liv. It's the smallest one," Alex answered as she got up a bit and leaned on her elbows.

Olivia quickly stood up and was in a hurry as she jogged around the desk and pulled Alex's black slacks from the floor and grabbed the keys out of the pocket and dropped the slacks back on the floor as she walked back to the drawer, taking the small mentioned key between her fingers. Olivia bent down and unlocked the drawer and started to go through it, and there underneath some files, she saw a cloth and took it out of the drawer. Unwrapping it she saw the strap-on. Dropping the cloth as well Olivia didn't waste time and pulled the harness over her legs and settled it around her hips. She was more than wet enough herself and slipped the smaller end of the strap-on inside herself. Then she walked slowly this time around the desk for the last time and positioned herself between Alex's legs once more.

"Are you...are you wet enough, Lex?" Olivia asked, suddenly shy.

"Oh I'm more than ready, Detective, but why don't you check it out yourself," Alex quipped.

Olivia rolled her eyes but still wanted to make sure Alex was indeed wet enough, the last thing she wanted was to hurt the blonde attorney. She placed her finger between Alex's wet lower lips and slipped her finger inside of the blonde. Causing both women to moan again. Oh yes, Alex was right, she was more than wet enough for Olivia. As Olivia pulled her finger back, Alex groaned at the feeling of feeling Olivia inside of her. But at the same time, she got wetter than she already, knowing that the Detective would be inside her soon enough and fill her up completely.

Olivia climbed up back on the desk and kissed Alex hard before taking her lips off the blonde's mouth and grabbed the strap-on at the base while looking down. She slipped it between Alex's lips and into her opening with just the tip. Alex made a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a soft moan when she felt the tip slipping into her. Involuntary Alex's hips rocked forward at the sensation causing it to slip in deeper and this time she let out a loud moan, as her hips jerked forward again. Olivia grabbed Alex's hips and slowly pushed herself deeper into the blonde until she was inside her completely. Then she slowly pulled back till only the tip was left inside Alex and then pushed back into the blonde and started a slow rhythm. Alex instinctively wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist and moaned loudly, as she was filled even more. Her hips moved forward meeting Olivia's trusts as she picked up the rhythm and pushed back harder now that she knew for sure she wasn't gonna hurt the blonde beneath her. Getting aroused more and more herself as she looked down and saw herself sliding in and out of Alex's pussy, feeling how the other end of it hit her own clit wonderfully with each thrust. It didn't take long before the room was filled with loud moans coming out of the mouth of both women. As Olivia felt Alex's legs around her started to grip her harder, she picked up the rhythm on more time and almost slammed into the blonde when pushing inside her again and again. As Alex's inner walls clenched around the strap-on inside of her.

"Fuck Livvv...so good...so close," Alex panted.

Olivia groaned deeply at the huskiness in Alex's voice and felt her own walls clench around the other end of the strap-on inside herself. Feeling that it wouldn't take long for her anymore and wanted for the blonde to come with her, Olivia took off one hand of Alex's hips and reached down and collected some moist before she started to rub her finger over Alex's clit softly but fast.

"Oh Liv, right there baby," Alex moaned.

Olivia moaned and picked up the tempo she was rubbing Alex's clit and at the same time pushed harder against the probing nub.

"Liv, liv, fuck I'm gonna come," Alex chanted as her body was taken over and she came hard.

Olivia's body jerked forward at the sounds coming out of Alex's mouth and the blonde calling out her name cost her to follow Alex over the edge herself.

"Alex, Alex, Lex," Olivia moaned loudly as her orgasm took over her body.

Not being able to hold up herself Olivia collapsed on top of Alex. Both women's body shaking and trembling with aftershocks. They were laying down on Alex's desk for a minute or two until Olivia found enough strength to get up a bit and slowly pulled out of the blonde, then she rolled off the blonde onto her side and pulled Alex into her arms.

"Wow, just wow," Alex whispered.

Olivia smiled and kissed Alex's head before she slowly pulled the both of them up after all a desk wasn't exactly as soft as a bed or even Alex's couch at the other side of the office.

Olivia put her feet on the floor and once she stood she took off the strap-on and tossed on top of the cloth she had dropped earlier before she helped Alex getting up and off her desk, and pulled her against her in a warm embrace.

They stood there for a couple of minutes, just being happy that they were finally lovers. Then both women started to collect their clothes and got dressed again.

After she was dressed Olivia looked at the mess on the floor caused by Alex when she got rid of all the things that were on her desk.

"Alex, let me help you clean up this mess," Olivia said.

Olivia turned around to walk and wanting to start picking up things, only to be stopped by the hand that softly grasped her wrist.

"Leave it Liv. What I want you to do is to go to either one of our apartments. It's Saturday, and even though you're not on the call, you would still sit at your desk the entire day. As I would have been doing myself before you knocked on my door. So let's go, so we can talk and start making love, like the rest of the day," Alex finished with a smile on her face.

"Well if you're sure you don't mind, I'd say let's go, Counselor," Olivia replied.

" Yes I'm sure, now let's go, Detective," Alex said.

Olivia took Alex's coat and helped the blonde into it before she pulled on her own leather jacket and walked to the door, opened it and turned around reaching out for Alex's hand. Alex walked towards Olivia and grabbed her hand before closing the door behind her and locked her office, she wouldn't be back here today anymore now. As they turned around to walk away Olivia turned her head and looked into the cerulean eyes she loved so much.

"Happy birthday, Lex," Olivia said softly, as she smiled at the blonde.

"Happy birthday Alex indeed. This is the best birthday ever and it just started to get better," Alex answered.

Alex smiled widely as she turned around and start walking. Oh yes, it was a very happy birthday. And even though they needed to talk this day could only get better and better as well as the rest of the lives together.

 **The End**

 **A/N 2 I hope y'all enjoyed this little one shot, although...little doesn't seem to fit this time hahaha.**

 **Mostly I hope you love it, honey, of course.**

 **As for updating any story soon, I wish I could but I'm hopelessly stuck with my writer's block even though with this story it might not seem like that, I doubt I'm able to write anything else soon, no matter how much I wish I could. I am really sorry for that, I know y'all are patiently waiting and hoping for any update at all.**


End file.
